It is well-known that the speed of an Otto or Diesel cycle engine output or crankshaft varies even during so-called steady-state operation of the engine, i.e., the shaft continuously accelerates and decelerates about the average speed of the shaft. The accelerations and decelerations are, of course for the most part, a result of power pulses from the engine cylinders. The pulses may be uniform frequency and amplitude when cylinder charge density, air/fuel ratio, and ignition are uniform. However, such uniformity does not always occur, thereby producing pulses which vary substantially in frequency and amplitude. Whether uniform or not, the pulses, which are herein referred to as torsionals, are transmitted through vehicle drivelines and to passengers in vehicles. The torsionals, which are often referred to as vibrations, are detrimental to driveline components and derogate passenger-ride quality. Further, the torsionals often cause driveline and vehicle body components to vibrate and produce annoying noises. An example of driveline vibration noise, known as idle rattle, occurs when a manual transmission is in neutral with its input shaft clutched to an engine running at or near idle speed; under such a condition low amplitude engine torsionals accelerate/decelerate (rattle) driven gears not under load. An example of body noise, known as body boom, occurs when an engine is lugged; under such a condition engine torsionals cause body components, such as sheet metal panels, to resonate. Still further, tip-in/tip-out torque pulses, produced by abrupt engine acceleration and/or deceleration, jerk the driveline and vehicle. Such torque pulses are also detrimental to the driveline and derogate passenger-ride quality. Herein, such torque pulses are generally referred to as torsionals. In view of the foregoing, vehicle torsional damping mechanisms, ideally, isolate and dampen torsionals which are detrimental to driveline components, which derogate passenger-ride quality, and which cause annoying driveline and vehicle body noises.
Since the inception of the automobile, many torsional damping mechanisms have been proposed and used to attenuate and dampen driveline torque changes and torsionals. For example, master clutches used in combination with manual shift mechanical transmissions have long employed torsional damping mechanisms having spring isolators and mechanical friction damper devices disposed in parallel with each other and respectively operative to attenuate and dampen driveline torque changes and torsionals when the amplitude of changing torque and torsionals exceeds the slip or breakaway torque of mechanical friction damper devices. With such damping devices, portions of amplitude changes less than the slip or breakaway torque are transmitted directly through the clutch without attenuation, i.e., flexing of the spring isolators Accordingly, such torsional damping mechanisms fail to provide attenuation and dampening of low amplitude torque changes and torsionals. Stated in somewhat different terms, such prior art torsional dampening mechanisms function as rigid links in drivelines when the amplitudes of torque changes and torsionals are less than the slip or breakaway torque of the mechanical friction damping devices.
The torsional damping devise disclosed herein is closely related to the torsional damping mechanism disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 631,363. The mechanism therein employs a pair of long travel torsion isolating springs which improve attenuation and a viscous damper which allows attenuation of torque changes and torsionals independent of their amplitude. The viscous damper therein provides an infinite range of damping levels since the viscous clutching surfaces therein are responsive to velocity rather than the amplitude of torque changes and torsionals. Further, a lost motion is provided to one of the viscous clutching surfaces for preventing damping of relatively low amplitude torque changes and torsionals. The torsional damping mechanism disclosed herein simplifies, improves, and reduces the inertia of the damper in copending application 631,363. Further, the damper herein is disposed in a master clutch plate assembly adapted to drivingly interconnect driving and driver members of a driveline.